


i guess we'll never know (how good it could've been)

by pennypennyinnyc



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, I'd like to be excluded from this narrative, Kinda, Open Ending, actually, and to get out of this rabbit hole, depending on how you look at it, given the current state of the affairs, maybe sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypennyinnyc/pseuds/pennypennyinnyc
Summary: “Are you happy?”She doesn’t miss the hint of apprehension in his voice, and she doesn’t even wait half a second to reply.“The happiest.”





	i guess we'll never know (how good it could've been)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time no see! Anyone still reading fics about these two? (Sigh)
> 
> So, I read a post on Tumblr, and couldn't get this accidental head cannon out of my head, so I wrote a very mediocre one shot, instead of going to bed at an acceptable hour for an adult who just joined the workforce. Who needs sleep anyways, right? Good night!

She feels his eyes on her from the opposite side of their brand new, large, U-shaped sectional sofa, sitting in the middle of the living room of their sunny Montreal condo. She’s known he’s been wanting something from her the second he loaded the dishwasher right after making breakfast, and brought the trash down to the compactor, unprompted. Yet, she doesn’t look up like she knows he expects her to.

He clears his throat, and she smirks at his not so subtle attempt to get her attention; she keeps her gaze down, lazily scanning the page of a book she’s stopped reading at least five minutes ago.

“So, I was thinking...”

She finally looks up, her amused eyes meeting his nervous ones. She raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

“I was on a run yesterday, and I passed by that dog shelter... you know, the one right in front of the big movie theatre you hate. The one where they only have stale pop corn...”

She smirks but stays silent, letting him continue, even if she perfectly knows where this is going.

“So I thought, ‘hey, I’m not often on this side of town, let me check this place out.’”

She quirks an eyebrow, and a small smile plays her lips. 

“The movie theatre?”

“No. No. The dog shelter. That is right by the movie theatre.”

She nods, as he shakes his head. 

“Anyways, I got in, and there was this woman, this volunteer woman, holding this puppy and... I mean, he’s not really a puppy. He’s like, an adult dog. A young adult dog. He’s not big. I mean, kinda big. Medium sized, I’d say. For now.” 

She has to keep herself from laughing at how nervous he sounds. So much for almost two decades of media training.

“He is the sweetest, happiest dog. He was wagging his tail and all, and you know, they told me he was sensitive to touch because his previous owners weren’t all that nice to him, but I let him sniff my hand and he just...” 

“Scott.” 

“Tess, please. Just... just come see him with me. That’s all I’m asking.” 

She sighs. She knows he’s been wanting a dog for years, but it never seemed like the right time, with crazy training schedules and all the traveling between first competitions, and then tours. They have just settled in their new 3-bedroom condo in Ville-Marie, and the two unused bedrooms still make her feel a little uneasy because of all of the expectations they hold. 

“Just... come meet him? Please.” 

His eyes are so big and hopeful, his eyebrows are doing that trademark Scott Moir thing that she finds part amusing part irresistible. It comes to no surprise to either of them when she sighs, and nods.

“Okay, I’ll come. But don’t get your hopes up. I am not making any promises.”

* * *

He’s a beautiful grey pitbull mix, who greets her with a sloppy kiss on her face the second she kneels down to pet him. She knows she’s completely screwed when her green eyes meet his blue ones, and she can tell Scott knows too by the huge grin that almost threatens to split his face in half.

They get back home with a dog, and every possible thing he could need that is available at Petsmart.

* * *

They sit on the living room floor, right in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that open to the big balcony filled with potted plants and chaise lounges, petting the newest addition to their family in the warm late summer afternoon.

She takes the pup’s squishy face in her hands to examine him, and scrunches her nose.

“He doesn’t really look like a Max.”

Scott nods in agreement.

“What do you think we should name him?”

She tilts her head, thinking about it. The sun reflects on the dog’s short, glossy hair, making it look almost…

“Silver. Argent.”

“Argent?”

Their pup barks in what she takes as a sign of agreement.

She feels Scott’s gaze on her, examining her face.

“It’s… appropriate.”

She can see his jaw clenching, so she cups his cheek to make the muscles relax, and traces his cheekbone softly with her thumb.

He sighs.

“Are you happy?”

She doesn’t miss the hint of apprehension in his voice, and she doesn’t even wait half a second to reply.

“The happiest.”

And she means it.

She turns her body to fully face him, as Argent repositions himself on her lap finding a comfortable spot. She smiles, admiring the faint sunlight highlighting the darker flecks in his hazel eyes, turning them golden, and she knows that’s all the gold she’s ever needed in her life. She shakes her head faintly, feeling silly for ever thinking the joy of winning another gold medal could even hold a candle to the warmth and love and happiness she feels bubbling inside her, ready to burst from her every pore.

She is almost overwhelmed by how much joy she feels; the soft weight of their new dog on her lap, the loving smile her partner, her best friend, her number one fan of 23 years is giving her on this perfectly mundane Wednesday late-summer afternoon. The words spill out of her mouth in a way that is so out-of-character, her own eyes widen in shock.

“Marry me."

His shocked expression mirrors the one on her face. She wants to kick herself, when she notices the small frown line appearing between his eyes.

“Sorry, forget i said that. I don’t know where that came from.”

His face morphs from shocked, to seemingly frustrated, to completely amused in a span of less than five seconds.

“You just had to ruin it, eh?”

She gives him a questioning look, the embarrassment of her previous words still evident in her posture.

He lets out a small laugh, pats Argent on his head, and stands up to reach for his gym bag that's sitting in its usual spot by the front door. He unzips one of the many pockets, dipping his hand inside it. When he sits back down next to her, she sees he’s holding a blue velvet box.

“Tess.”

“Scott…”

“You know, my plan was to buy fresh flowers, make a nice home made meal, candle light, champagne, big speech… the whole shebang.”

He opens the small box, revealing a large emerald surrounded by small diamonds that also cover half of the shiny platinum band.

Her hand shakes as he gently takes it in his own.

“Tessa Virtue, how do I even begin to express the depth of my love for you? Or my dreams for our future? Or the fact that I will fight for you everyday. I’ve never been too good with words, that’s your thing.”

He has to stop for a few seconds to steady his voice, but when he starts speaking again, his tone is sure; like he knows this is the only possible outcome for him. For them. 

“Nothing I can say could do this, us, you justice. I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life showing to you how much you, and this love of ours means to me. You can always, always count on me.”

She holds her breath, tears of happiness pooling at the corners of her eyes.

“Marry me, Tess.”

She nods, and laughs, and cries, as he slides the ring on her finger. It’s a perfect fit.

She doesn’t remember ever being as happy as she is in this less than perfect moment; wearing gym clothes, her hair messily piled up on her head in a lumpy bun, not an ounce of make up on her freckles face, a medium sized pitbull mix drooling on her lap as he dozes off.

This is nothing like the proposal she had envisioned in her romantic dreams as a child. No fireworks, no white horses, nor inconveniently puffy, princess-like gowns… And she really doesn’t mind. Also, young Tessa wanted to go to the Olympics with Danny Moir, so what did she really know?

* * *

She gasps for air and sees him standing in front of her with a mischievous grin on his face, his thumb and index fingers pinching her nose. She shakes herself awake, and then hits his hand with a scoff.

“I could have choked. How long was I out for?”

“Hmm about 5 hours. We’re landing in Seoul in a little over one hour. I thought you might want to freshen up.”

She takes a deep breath, and suddenly, the events of her dream flood her memories like a wild river. A small smile plays at the corners of her mouth. Everything still feels as real as ever, so much so that she has to look down at her left hand just to make sure. Yup. No ring. She looks up to see him studying her.

“What’s with that smile?”

She shrugs, feeling her cheeks warming under his scrutinising gaze.

“Nothing... I had a great dream.”

He bends down enough to be able to whisper in her ear.

“Naughty dream? Something new we should try when all of this is over?”

She punches him slightly on his shoulder and rolls her eyes.

“You’re incorrigible. And no, not that.”

“Gold medal?

She shakes her head.

“Silver, actually.”

He visibly winces, but she just keeps smiling wistfully.

“It was not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Really?”

She nods, bringing one of her hands up to try and assess just how messy her bun got during her nap.

“Yeah. It was a pretty good life.”

He smirks.

“Would be just as good with gold though. No?”

She grins.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Okay then, go freshen up, and let’s do this.”

She runs her thumb softly on his knuckles before leaving for the restroom.

* * *

They win gold.

_FIN. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I am now on twitter @pennypennyinnyc, if you want to yell at me about my lack of updates to my other fics, or if you're interested in being a sounding board and read through a 7K word chapter of "All Moon's Fault" that I have had saved on my laptop for almost a year now, but haven't had the time to edit.


End file.
